smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
The Undertaker
's Undertaker entrance]] Mark William Calaway (born March 24, 1965), or better known as Undertaker, is an American professional wrestler. He is currently apart of the WWE as apart of the SmackDown brand. He has appeared in every Smackdown Game so far with Edge, Triple H and Kane. Wrestling Career Mark Calaway began his wrestling career with World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) in 1984. He joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as "Mean" Mark Callous in 1989. When WCW did not renew Calaway's contract in 1990, he joined the World Wrestling Federation (which later became World Wrestling Entertainment in 2002) as The Undertaker in November of that year and has remained with that company ever since in the Raw brand from 1999 to 2002 and the SmackDown brand since 2002. Personas The Undertaker has two contrasting as "The Deadman", an undead occult like figure, and "The American Bad Ass", a Motorcycling biker. The specialty matches connected to The Undertaker are the Casket match, the Buried Alive match, the notorious Hell in a Cell, and the Last Ride match. The Undertaker's kayfabe half-brother is Kane, whom he has teamed up with as the Brothers of Destruction. Kane and Undertaker are not related in real life, but they have trained together for a number of years and are very close friends in real life. Championships The Undertaker is undefeated at WrestleMania with an 18–0 record, which is the single longest undefeated Wrestlemania streak in WWE history. Calaway is an eleven-time World champion, a four-time WWE/F Champion. The Undertaker is also a Hardcore champion and a thirteen-time World tag team chanpion and a WCW tag team champion. The Undertaker was the winner of the 2007 Royal Rumble and became the first man to win the Rumble at number 30. He has been named by WWE as the greatest big man of all time.Cite note-5 (at Wikipedia) Finishing and Signature Moves Finishers *Chokeslam *''Hell's Gate'' (Modified gogoplata) *''Last Ride'' (High-angle powerbomb) *''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Belly to belly kneeling reverse piledriver followed by a modified pin) Signatures *Ballistic punching combination *Guillotine leg drop to an apron hung opponent *''Old School'' (Arm twist ropewalk chop) *Reverse STO *Running corner clothesline *Sidewalk slam *Snake eyes *''Takin Care Of Business'' (Standing dragon sleeper) *Triangle choke Regular Moves *Back body drop *Big boot *Clothesline *Fuijwara armbar *''Heatseeking Missle'' (Missle dropkick) 1984-1990 *Running DDT *Running flying clothesline *Running leg drop *Wrist lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks Video Games Attires 's Undertaker entrance]] WWF Smackdown! Undertaker appeared In WWF Smackdown! as one of the 36 Playable Characters. He wears his "Ministry of Darkness" attire. WWF Smackdown! 2: Know Your Role Undertaker appeared again In WWF Smackdown 2: Know Your Role. He Is Part Of The Original Roster. He wears his blue jeans jacket. WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It Undertaker appears again is Smackdown's third incarnation, this time as a Tag Team Champion with Kane. WWE Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth Undertaker appears again in his biker outfit. WWE Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain Undertaker appears again in his biker outfit. His WWF outfit is unlocked as a seperate character. WWE Smackdown! Vs. Raw Undertaker appears again this timein his 2004 outfit. Once again his WWF outfit is unlcoked as a seperate character. WWE Smackdown! Vs. Raw 2006 Undertaker appears in this game. WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2007 Undertaker appears again WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 Undertaker appears again. WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2009 Undertaker appears again WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2010 Undertaker appears again. WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2011 Undertaker appears again. His Ministry of Darkness and American Badass attires can be played via DLC. WWE '12 Undertaker appears again in his Ministry of Darkness attire. WWE '13 The Undertaker will have his modern attire and his old attire Gallery :Main Article: Undertaker/Image Gallery References Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers